A Pup's Firsts
by nobleboivin
Summary: Called a pup's firsts because of the fact that Scott is a Werewolf and Kira is a kitsune. An early Sequel to 'The Sound of Bells' which will focus on Kira and Scott as they raise their newborn daughter. Scott/Kira. Comments and suggestions are helpful seeing as this is my first fic when it comes to child rearing. Please read and review. Rated T due to some potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

Pup's firsts

Summary: An early Sequel to 'The Sound of Bells' which will focus on Kira and Scott as they raise their newborn daughter. Scott/Kira. Comments and suggestions are helpful seeing as this is my first fic when it comes to child rearing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.

Chapter 1: The Birth

Scott's parent's and Kira's parents race to the vet clinic where Scott works. Minutes ago they got a call from Derek that Kira went into labor. Their hearts race as they worry about their grandchild that is ready to come into the world.

The expecting couple didn't want to know if Kira was going to have a boy or a girl because they wanted to be surprised.

"Explain to me why we're at the vet clinic and not the hospital?" Rafael McCall asks.

"Because Kira won't be able to blast fox fire everywhere." Noshiko replies.

The four head in and see Scott standing around in the front of the building. He recovers from a fox fire attack. Lydia, Parrish, Cora, Isaac and Liam also stand around. The group was having a game night at Scott's house when Kira's little bundle of joy finally decided to come into the world after being a week late.

"How is she?" Noshiko asks.

"She's as expected." Cora replies.

"Scott I'm going to rip your balls off for doing this to me?" Kira shouts in a mixture of Japanese, Korean and English.

'Wasn't she the one who wanted kids to begin with?' Scott wonders.

"Yup, she's in labor all right." Melissa says.

Melissa and Noshiko head to the back. Scott follows them into the back. Kira is laid out on a table. Derek and Peter hold her hands. Deaton has everything set for the baby. Kira gives Scott a death glare while trying to crush Peter's and Derek's hands with her own strength and releasing fox fire.

"Why haven't you idiots absorbed some of her pain yet?" Melissa asks.

"She's zapping us with fox fire." Peter says through the pain of getting electrocuted.

Melissa shakes her head. Noshiko and Ken go up to their daughter. Noshiko grabs Kira's hand from the Derek and starts absorbing the fox fire as Derek and Peter work on absorbing the pain.

"Okay Kira start pushing." Deaton says.

Kira pushes.

"Scott I'm going to kill you." Kira shouts and releases some foxfire.

Scott pales as he watches his wife push while releasing foxfire in multiple directions.

"Okay I got the head, you're doing good Kira." Deaton congratulates.

Kira gives another good push. She whines with relief as she hears her baby crying. Raphael faints at the site of a baby with pointy ears and a small tail. Peter faints at the site as well. Sure he may be able to kill someone but the miracle of birth has always made him squeamish.

"It's a girl." Deaton says and gives the baby a check up to make sure she's healthy.

"Scott." Kira whines.

Scott rushes to his wife.

"I'm sorry Scott for zapping you when you tried to come back here to be with me and I'm sorry for what I said." Kira says.

"It's fine honey. I understand." Scott replies.

The two kiss. Deaton brings the baby back over to the new parents. Kira takes her baby. Scott strokes his little girl's forehead and kisses his wife again. The baby coos in Kira's arms.

"You have a name for her?" Melisa asks.

"Alexis. A combination of Allison's name and Scott's grandmother's name. Her middle name will be Tammie after my grandmother and she'll have Scott's last name as well as mine." Kira replies.

"Aww."

Scott and Kira kiss a third time. Scott uses his alpha powers to make the baby shift to human shape. Later that night they bring the baby Alexis to the hospital to get checked out a second time and to have her birth records set up. Once done with that they head home so Kira can recover.

A/N: Yeah my first child birthing chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pup's firsts

Summary: An early Sequel to 'The Sound of Bells' which will focus on Kira and Scott as they raise their newborn daughter. Scott/Kira. Comments and suggestions are helpful seeing as this is my first fic when it comes to child rearing.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only OC's and such.

Chapter 2: First meetings

Guest: Thanks

A/N: This chapter explains why Alexis has a fox tail and fox ears. Also will also feature Jackson and an OC of mine who happens to be a vampire that's in a relationship with Jackson.

Kira rocks Alexis in her rocking chair. She looks at her daughter's fox ears and little tail. According to Kira's mother, Alexis will stop showing off the fox features when she's five weeks old. Until then, Kira will have to use her fox magic or Scott's abilities to keep her features hidden.

Kira hears a knock at the front door. She heads over to the front door and opens it and sees Malia and Stiles.

"Mal! Sty" Kira exclaims. "What brings you by?" Kira asks.

"As Scott's unofficial brother we've decided to come by and meet our niece." Stiles states.

"That's so nice. Come in."

"Can I hold her?" Malia asks.

"Sure, you just hold her like this." Kira says as she shows Malia how to hold a baby.

Kira pauses and stairs at her friend.

"Am I holding her wrong?" Malia asks.

"She cried when Erica held her, she cried when Cora held her but for you she isn't crying." Kira points out.

"That's because we're the cool people." Stiles points out.

"True."

"So where's Scott?" Stiles asks.

"Grocery shopping." Kira replies.

"You didn't go with him?"

"We're still having trouble hiding her little ears and tail."

"Oh." Stiles says.

"So who are the god parents?" Malia asks.

"We haven't decided yet. Besides there's my parents and Scott's parents who have taken it upon themselves to spoil Alexis rotten." Kira admits.

"Can we be the god parents?

Alexis starts to fuss.

"Uh oh, I think someone wants their mommy." Malia says as she hands Kira back Alexis.

Kira takes her daughter and holds her.

"No, it's worse than that. She smells Lydia." Kira replies as Lydia walks up to her friends.

"I thought I was hearing voices but I didn't know if it was in my head or not." Lydia states.

"Eww, no wonder why she's fussy. You smell gross." Malia gags.

"Comes with my line of work." Lydia replies.

"Should have become a grief counselor or something."

Lydia just shrugs.

"So what brings you by?" Lydia asks.

"Visiting our niece." Stiles answers. "What about you?"

"Aw you're calling her niece, cute! Anyway… I'm helping Kira out."

"Oh, how's Parrish?"

"Fine." Lydia replies. "We've had talks about starting a family but we aren't sure yet. I'd hate to give my annoying nature to someone else. Parrish on the other hand wants kids."

Everyone sits at the table. Kira gives Alexis to Malia and then prepares some tea.

"What about you two?" Kira asks. "Alexis needs some cool cousins around her age." The kitsune adds.

"Her age? You mean she has cousins?" Malia asks.

"Mom said my youngest cousin just turned 200."

"How old is your mother again?"

"She just turned 964." Kira says and feels odd for saying that like she always does. "How come I'm still weirded out by the fact my mom is old enough to be everyone's grandmother?"

"Because we're weird." Stiles replies.

"True."

"Well when we decide to have children you'll be the first to know because I'll be a hyperventilating mess."

"Also true." Kira agrees.

"So how is she around the rest of the pack?" Malia asks.

"Alexis fusses around Derek and Peter. The only time she won't whine around Derek is when Derek is in wolf form. Alexis also gets along okay with Isaac and Danny. She does kind of fuss around Liam."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Malia pauses as she hears a car approaching and voices outside. Alexis starts getting excited and babbles.

"There's a car outside." Malia says.

Stiles looks outside and sees a blue minivan. Scott and Jackson sit in the front seats.

"Cool, Scott's back." Stiles exclaims.

Outside Jackson, Scott and Jackson's new girlfriend, Lucia take groceries out of the back.

"So anyway, Lucia and I have been dating for a few months. We came to visit." Jackson explains.

"Cool. So Lucia, you're a vampire?" Scott asks.

"Yes, we're an incredibly rare race who can live forever. I myself was born during the Roman Empire. I was stuck underground for two hundred years until Jackson found me." Lucia replies in her thick British accent.

"Oh. So what do you think of the modern era?"

"I have my complaints but I won't share them because there are some things I find interesting in this day and age."

"Cool. So do you need to be invited in?"

"No but it would be polite for you to invite."

"It depends on the bloodline really. For me though, no but I do find it polite to ask before entering a private residence." Lucia replies.

"Well either way you're welcomed in." Scott says.

The three head in and set the groceries down.

"Hey there's my girls." Scott says with a smile and kisses his wife as he takes his daughter.

"What no hi to me either?" Stiles asks.

"No unless you want to become one of my girls." Scott teases.

Several people let out a laugh which cause Stiles to blush. Everyone pauses when Alexis giggles.

"Aw her first giggle." Kira swoons and then kisses her daughter.

A/N: Lucia is a character from my other Teen Wolf Fic the Lost Heir. In it, she's a descendant of Stiles.


End file.
